April 4
1800s 1900s 1910s *1911 - Automobile maker Hugh Chalmers introduces the concept of a Most Valuable Player in major league baseball. Chalmers announces that he will award a new car to the player in each league who is selected MVP by a vote of baseball writers. 1920s 1930s 1940s *1948 - Philadelphia Athletics manager Connie Mack, who is 84-years-old, challenges Washington Senators owner Clark Griffith, who is 78-year-old, to a foot race from home plate to first base. The contest ends in a photo finish tie. 1950s 1960s 1970s *1974 - Atlanta Braves slugger Hank Aaron blasts an historic three-run home run against Cincinnati Reds pitcher Jack Billingham on Opening Day. The home run is the 714th of Aaron’s career, tying him with the legendary Babe Ruth for the most home runs in major league history. *1977 - The Pittsburgh Pirates make a seemingly minor trade that will pay major dividends when acquire outfielder Mike Easler from the California Angels for a minor league pitcher. Easler will contribute mightily to the Pirates’ World Championship in 1979. 1980s *1988: **At Kauffman Stadium, George Bell of the Toronto Blue Jays becomes the first major leaguer to hit three home runs on Opening Day. Bell’s homers, all coming against Kansas City Royals ace Bret Saberhagen, help the Jays to a 5–3 victory. **At Olympic Stadium, the New York Mets set an Opening Day record by clouting six home runs in a 10–6 win over the Montreal Expos. Kevin McReynolds and Darryl Strawberry each hit a pair of homers and Lenny Dykstra and Kevin Elster both hit one a piece. *1989 - On Opening Day, New York Yankees pitcher Tommy John ties a major league record by playing in 26 seasons. John beats the Minnesota Twins, 4–2, for his 287th win putting him 19th overall in career wins. 1990s *1993 - At Camden Yards, William Jefferson Clinton becomes the first U.S. President to throw the first pitch of the season from the pitcher's mound. *1994: **At Wrigley Field, Chicago Cubs outfielder Tuffy Rhodes blasts three home runs on Opening Day victimizing New York Mets pitcher Dwight Gooden. Rhodes, who hit three home runs in all of 1993, becomes the first player in major league history to hit home runs in his first three at-bats of the season. In spite of Rhodes’ unexpected home run barrage, the Cubs lose the game, 12–8. **The Cleveland Indians inaugurate Jacobs Field with a 4–3 victory over the Seattle Mariners. Eddie Murray hits a home run for the Indians, who played their last game at Municipal Stadium in 1993. Playing his 2,403rd game at first base, Murray becomes major league's all-time leader in games played at that position. **In New York, a total of 56,706 fans attend Opening Day making it the largest crowd ever at new Yankee Stadium. *1998 - Mark McGwire hits a home run in his fourth consecutive game to start the season to tie the mark set by Willie Mays in 1971. McGwire's home run helps lead the Cardinals past the Padres, 8–6, and also ties another league mark as his seventh in a six-game stretch (dating back to 1997). *1999: **Opening Day starts in Mexico, making it the first time thet MLB first pitch comes outside the United States or Canada as the Colorado Rockies defeat the National League defending champs San Diego Padres. **Hall of Fame pitcher Early Wynn dies in Venice, Florida at the age of 79, from complications caused by a stroke. Known as one of the tough pitchers in the game, the highly competitive Wynn won 300 games over a 23-year career with the Washington Senators, Cleveland Indians and Chicago White Sox. 2000s *2001 - At Camden Yards|, Hideo Nomo hurls a 3-0 no-hitter against the Baltimore Orioles in his Boston Red Sox debut. It is Nomo's second career no-hitter, making him the fourth pitcher in major league history to pitch one in both the National League and the American League, joining Jim Bunning, Nolan Ryan, and Cy Young in exclusive company. It is also the earliest no-hitter, by date, in major league history. *2003 - At Great American Ball Park, Sammy Sosa of the Chicago Cubs hits his 500th career home run off Cincinnati Reds pitcher Scott Sullivan in the seventh inning, becoming only the 18th player in major league history to hit 500 or more home runs, as well as the first Hispanic player to do so. Despite Sosa's highlight, Cincinnati edge the Cubs 10–9. *2005 - Opening Day highlights: **Baltimore Orioles Sammy Sosa and Rafael Palmeiro become the first pair of teammates to have at least 500 career home runs apiece. Sosa went into the season with 574 career HR and Palmeiro 551. **Detroit Tigers designated hitter Dmitri Young hits three home runs to lead his team to an 11–2 victory over the Kansas City Royals. **Mark Buehrle yields two hits in eight shutout innings and Shingo Takatsu works a perfect ninth inning as the Chicago White Sox defeat the Cleveland Indians, 1–0, in a game that takes only an hour and 51 minutes to complete. **Brad Wilkerson has the honor of being the first batter in Washington Nationals history, and he promptly responds with the first hit of his team. Nevertheless, Kenny Lofton hits a three-run homer and Jon Lieber pitches 5 2/3 effective innings, leading the home team Philadelphia Phillies to an 8–4 victory over the Nationals. Births *1862 - John McCloskey, manager (d. 1940) *1878 - Jake Volz, pitcher (d. 1962) *1883 - John Hummel, infielder (d. 1959) *1888 - Tris Speaker, Hall of Fame outfielder (d. 1958) *1910 - Joe Vosmik, Hall of Fame outfielder (d. 1962) *1916 - Mickey Owen, All-Star catcher (d. 2005) *1924 - Gil Hodges, All-Star infielder/manager (d. 1972) *1937 - Gary Geiger, outfielder (d. 1996) *1938 - A. Bartlett Giamatti, commissioner of baseball *1941 - Eddie Watt, pitcher *1942 - Jim Fregosi, All-Star infielder/manager *1943 - Mike Epstein, infielder *1947 - Ray Fosse, All-Star catcher *1956 - Tom Herr, All-Star infielder *1961 - Brad Komminsk, outfielder *1969 - Carlos Reyes, pitcher *1975 - Scott Rolen, All-Star infielder *1978 - Jason Ellison, outfielder *1981 - Casey Daigle, pitcher *1987 - Eric Valent, outfielder Deaths *1924 - George Wood, outfielder (b. 1858) *1949 - George Suggs, pitcher (b. 1882) *1971 - Carl Mays, (b. 1891) *1982 - Mel Queen, pitcher (b. 1918) *1999 - Early Wynn, Hall of Fame pitcher (b. 1920) *2004 - George Bamberger, manager (b. 1923)